Pires ennemis mais pas si différents !
by Sybou
Summary: A la fin de la bataille, les anciens élèves sont convoqués pour une dernière et ultime année à Poudlard. Entre haine, amour, et actions... Que de rebondissements pour nos deux héros !
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : **L'univers, ainsi que les personnages appartiennent à JKR.

**Titre :** Pires ennemis, mais pas si différents !

**Annonce de l'auteur : **Voilà une fiction qui a été l'une de mes premières publiée sur un autre site HP. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira :) Je tiens à préciser que ce n'est pas un chef d'oeuvre littéraire. Il s'agit plutôt d'une fiction un peu adolescente, notamment le début. Clichés à gogo, scénario un peu bancal et histoire d'amour improbable voilà les caractéristiques de cette fiction. Alors, amateur d'histoires originales, passez votre chemin ! Ou bien restez, à vous de voir ^^

Pour tous, en tout cas, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture !

**oOoOo**

Chapitre 1 : Prologue

Assise sur le rebord de ma fenêtre, le regard perdu au loin, je soupirai. Un rayon de soleil vint éclairer mon visage fin, tandis qu'une légère bise faisait voleter les quelques mèches rebelles qui s'échappaient de mon chignon. Quelques oiseaux chantaient, signe qu'une belle journée s'annonçait. Oui, c'était une belle journée, et pourtant, moi, Hermione Granger ne me sentait pas dans mon assiette. Le visage inexpressif, le regard vague, mes pensées étaient tournées vers les nombreux malheurs que j'avais subi ces derniers temps. Certes, la chute du Lord était une très bonne, voire une excellente nouvelle. Mais la guerre qui avait précédé, avait entraînés de lourdes pertes. De nombreuses familles en avaient été déchirées. On pouvait citer la famille Weasley avec la mort de Fred, ou encore Ted qui finissait orphelin, Tonks et Lupin ayant aussi été tués. Par ailleurs, ma famille en avait également subi les conséquences. Lorsque je m'étais rendue en Australie pour délivrer mes parents du sortilège d'amnésie que je leur avais lancé, j'appris que ma mère fut assassinée de la baguette de Bellatrix Lestrange. La maigre consolation que je pus tirer, c'est que ma mère fut vengée par Mrs Weasley.

Oui, les pertes avaient été lourdes, dans les deux camps. Mais cette période de deuil n'avait pas durer très longtemps. Celle-ci avait rapidement été succédée par les nombreux procès qui avaient eu lieu. Les Mangemorts et autres alliés du mage noir étaient traqués sans relâche, et les audiences s'enchaînaient. Nombreux ont été ceux emprisonnés. Parmi eux, nous pouvions compter Lucius Malefoy, Mulciber ou encore Yaxley. D'autres comme Greyback restaient introuvables. Cette période là fut l'une des plus difficiles, notamment pour notre moral. Nous devions assister avec Harry et Ron, à tous les procès, obligés de témoigner dans certains des cas. Et à chaque nouveau procès, nous nous remémorions des scènes que nous voulions oublier à tout jamais.

Mais à côté de ça, il était vrai que la paix était revenu et que tout le monde se portait mieux à présent. Moi-même, je vivais des moments parfaits, pouvant à présent vivre mon grand amour avec Ron. Grand amour, qui s'était en réalité révélé, pas si grand que ça. Après seulement quelques semaines, notre couple s'était brisé. Nos disputes n'avaient cessés de s'amplifier, et un soir Ronald avait décidé de tout arrêter. Je fermai les yeux, luttant contre des larmes qui menaçaient de couler le long de mes joues. Puis, je secouai la tête, chassant ces idées noires de ma tête. Avec un soupir, je me relevai et décidai d'aller prendre mon petit déjeuner, en compagnie de mon père.

Je descendis les escaliers quatre à quatre et me dirigeai vers la cuisine, où mon paternel était déjà attablé. Lorsqu'il me vit, un large sourire éclaira son visage. Mais ses yeux légèrement bouffis le trahissaient. Il avait probablement encore pleuré, mais devant moi, il refusait de laisser échapper quelques larmes, voulant se montrer fort. Je répondis à son sourire, et déposai un léger baiser sur son front. Puis, je remarquai une lettre déjà ouverte posée sur la table. Celle-ci m'était adressée, et je sus immédiatement d'où elle provenait.

- Papa, je croyais que tu avais pris la résolution de ne plus ouvrir mon courrier ! reprochai-je avec un léger sourire.

Il bredouilla quelques excuses et je ne pus m'empêcher de lever les yeux aux ciels, mon sourire s'élargissant. Puis je récupérai la lettre qu'il me tendit :

_« Chère Miss Granger,_

_Étant donné les circonstances de l'année dernière, les élèves de septième année n'ont pas eu l'opportunité de passer leurs « **A**ccumulation de **S**orcellerie **P**articulièrement **I**ntensive et **C**ontraignante ». _

_Par conséquent, les anciens élèves ont eu l'autorisation -sous l'approbation du Ministère de la Magie - de faire cette dernière année à Poudlard._

_Vous avez bien entendu le choix, mais les ASPIC peuvent être un plus pour votre avenir voire même indispensables pour certaines formations ou écoles supérieures._

_La rentrée étant fixé au 1 septembre, nous attendons votre hibou le 31 août au plus tard pour votre réponse. Le Poudlard Express partira comme à son habitude à 11h sur la voie 9 3/4 de la gare de King's Cross._

_Avec nos salutations les plus distinguées,_

_Minerva McGonagall, Directrice et Professeur de Métamorphose. »_

Je relevai la tête songeuse. En effet, avec les événement de l'année précédente, nous n'avions pas eu la chance de nous consacrer à notre avenir. Et alors que les procès s'achevaient et que nous étions alors aptes à nous intéresser à cette question, il était alors trop tard pour effectuer toute demande. Tout était plein.

Après avoir fixer pendant encore quelques secondes le parchemin, je relevai la tête et croisai le regard de mon père. Celui-ci attendait patiemment ma réponse. Alors, je hochai la tête en signe d'approbation. Un léger sourire vint éclairer son visage, comme je m'y attendais. Je savais que quelque soit mon choix, il accepterait ma décision. Après tout, c'était une chance pour moi d'effectuer une nouvelle année et d'avoir l'opportunité de me diriger dans le domaine qui me plaisait. Pour autant, je savais aussi que mon départ ne le laissait pas indifférent. Avec la perte de maman, il serait à nouveau seul.

- Des œufs brouillés pour le petit déjeuner, ça te plairait ? m'interrogea-t-il brisant ainsi le silence qui s'était installé.

Avec un immense sourire, je ne pus qu'approuver.

**oOoOo**

Un crac sonore retentit et je sursautai.

- Votre mère vous fait savoir que le dîner est prêt et que vous allez bientôt passer à table, me signala notre elfe de maison en s'inclinant.

Allongé sur mon lit, je regardai mon elfe disparaître aussi rapidement qu'il était apparu. Puis, je fermai les yeux tentant de calmer les battements de mon cœur, que cette apparition avait entraîné, me coupant ainsi de mes pensées. Il était assez rare de me surprendre. Excepté dans ces moments de « faiblesse » où je songeais à tous ces événements passés. Depuis l'arrestation de mon père et son procès, l'envoyant de nouveau à Azkaban, je ne cessais de m'interroger sur mon compte. Je ne savais plus qui j'étais. Il y a quelque temps, j'aurais répondu : Drago Malefoy ! Mais aujourd'hui, qu'en était-il ? Désormais, ce nom de famille n'avait plus de sens ! Avant, il était admiré, puis il avait été craint. Et maintenant, il n'était plus rien ! Juste un nom. Le nom d'un traître pour certains, celui d'un Mangemort pour d'autres. En tout point, le nom des Malefoy était haï.

Je soupirai, et me levai en secouant la tête. Je ne devais plus penser à ça. C'était tout simplement inutile. Quoiqu'il se passe, je restais un Malefoy, bien que ce nom ait été sali. Je ne pouvais changer de nom. Il faisait parti de moi. Que je le veuille. Ou non.

Je passai devant un miroir, et me recoiffai me donnant une allure plus présentable. Puis, je descendis rejoindre ma mère, qui se faisait servir par notre Elfe de Maison Cloporte. Je m'assis à l'autre bout de la longue table, et un autre elfe se précipita pour me servir à mon tour. Puis les deux elfes se retirèrent et un silence s'installa. Nous n'entendions plus que le bruit de nos couverts qui s'entrechoquaient avec nos assiettes.

- Tu as reçu du courrier, m'informa ma mère après quelques instants.

Je levai les yeux surpris et l'interrogeai du regard. Narcissa fit apparaître la lettre à l'aide de sa baguette magique. Je parcourus les quelques lignes et mes yeux se posèrent une nouvelle fois sur ma mère.

- L'avez-vous lu ?

Elle approuva d'un signe de tête, après avoir bu une nouvelle gorgée de vin.

- Et qu'en pensez-vous ?

- Tu es majeur désormais, c'est à toi de décider !

Et sur cette dernière phrase, elle se leva et sortit de table, me laissant seul à mes pensées. C'était bien la première fois qu'on me laissait le choix. Auparavant, tout était décidé par avance. Même le choix de ma future femme avait été décidé pour moi. Et aujourd'hui, voilà qu'on me laissait choisir par moi-même mon avenir. Un léger rictus apparut sur mon visage. Puis, après quelques instants de réflexions, je griffonnai une réponse au dos du parchemin.

**oOoOo**

**Oserais-je le demander ? Oh, et puis, allez, j'ose ^^**

**Un petit commentaire siouplaît ? *batdescils* :P**

**See you for the next chapter !**

**Sybou**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à JKR, à part l'histoire en elle-même ^^

**Titre :** Pires ennemis mais pas si différents !

**Résumé de l'histoire :** A la fin de la bataille, les anciens élèves sont convoqués pour une dernière année. Entre haine, amour, et actions... Que de rebondissements pour nos deux héros !

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :** Mise en place du contexte et des personnages.

**Ptit blablas de l'auteur :** Le début se précise avec ce second chapitre. Au prochain, confrontation entre nos deux personnages préférés ;) Bonne lecture ^^ Enjoy.

**oOoOo**

Chapitre 2 : Entre amis.

Mes valises désormais bouclées, il était temps de me rendre au Terrier. Je me retournai une dernière fois vers mon père pour savoir si il était de vouloir rester seul.

- Sinon, il n'y a pas de souci, je peux...

- File, coupa mon père avec un sourire, tes amis t'attendent. Et si jamais j'apprends que ce John...

- Ron papa, soufflai-je, une expression mi-amusée, mi exaspérée.

- Peu importe, commenta-t-il contrarié. Même sorcier, si il te fait du mal je m'occuperai personnellement de lui !

Un léger sourire apparut sur mon visage. Mon père s'était toujours montré très protecteur envers moi. Et Ronald n'y avait pas échappé. D'une étreinte, je le rassurai, lui montrant ainsi que j'étais capable de me débrouiller seule. Et puis, Ron et moi avions décidé de rester amis. C'était sans aucun doute la meilleure solution. Nous n'aurions pu supporter, lui comme moi, une séparation brutale après sept ans d'amitié.

Mon père se détacha de moi, et je l'embrassai sur la joue avant de disparaître dans un craquement sonore. Quelques secondes plus tard, je me retrouvais devant une maison familière. Je fermai les yeux, tentant que bien que mal de calmer mon mal de tête. Je ne m'habituerais sans doute jamais au transplanage. Cette sensation d'être aspirée était loin d'être agréable. Mes maux de tête se calmèrent rapidement, et mes paupières se soulevèrent. Je pus alors admirer le Terrier dans toute sa splendeur. Un sourire nostalgique vint se glisser sur mes lèvres, en voyant quelques poules picorer quelques grains de maïs sur le sol. Ce lieu si chaleureux m'avait terriblement manqué. Une expression amusée sur le visage, j'observai quelques gnomes du jardin se bagarrant pour un petit bout de terre. Mais je ne pus finir de contempler cet endroit si convivial. En effet, une jeune fille se précipita vers moi pour me serrer dans ses bras. Un léger éclat de rire sortit de nos bouches. Ginny n'avait pas changé. Elle était toujours aussi belle avec ses cheveux roux flamboyant et son visage fin. Je m'écartai d'elle, et me tournai vers mes deux meilleurs amis se trouvant à ses côtés. Je les pris chacun dans mes bras, ravie de les revoir.

- Tu nous as manqué, murmura Harry.

- Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ? me questionna Ronald avec un sourire timide.

Je m'apprêtai à lui sortir une réplique cinglante digne d'Hermione Granger, mais je me ravisai à la dernière seconde. Comment osait-il me poser une pareille question ? Les vacances avaient été éreintantes. J'avais enterré ma mère. Notre rupture m'avait bouleversée, et il avait encore le culot de me demander si mes vacances avaient été agréable ? Il ne changerait jamais ! Mais il restait tout de même mon ami, et même si sa question était déplacé, ses intentions étaient bonnes. Je lui répondis alors oui, avec un léger sourire forcé, m'efforçant de le faire passer pour naturel. A mon plus grand soulagement, il ne remarqua rien au contraire de sa sœur qui me lança un regard suspicieux. Je soupirai, sachant qu'un interrogatoire m'attendrait le soir même. N'essayant pas d'y penser, je me retournai vers le brun à lunettes.

- Et toi Harry, tu es arrivé quand ?

- La semaine dernière, m'annonça-t-il.

Je fus légèrement surprise de sa réponse. Mais je vis ensuite sa main, glissé dans celle de Ginny. Un sourire radieux éclaira mon visage. Ils devaient être tous deux aux anges, pouvant désormais vivre leur amour au grand jour. Ils n'avaient plus à craindre la guerre finie. Ils pouvaient être heureux tout simplement.

Ils m'aidèrent à monter ma valise jusqu'à la chambre de ma meilleure amie. Nous parlâmes de tout et de rien, nous remémorant certains épisodes de Poudlard avec nostalgie, ou au contraire, nous réjouissant d'une nouvelle année qui s'annonçait plus calme. Puis Mrs Weasley nous demanda de l'aider à dresser le couvert, et le repas qui suivit se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur, malgré l'absence de Fred qui se faisait grandement ressentir. Petit à petit, la table se vida. Les convives s'éclipsèrent, tandis que d'autres allèrent se coucher.

Alors qu'Harry et Ron, commencèrent une partie d'échec version sorcier, je me levai de table et souhaitai une bonne nuit à tout le monde. Quand j'entrai dans la chambre, Ginny était déjà assise sur son lit arborant un air impatient. Soupirant, je m'assis en face d'elle, prête à répondre à ses questions.

**oOoOo**

- Dray ? Je t'ai posé une question !

- Hmm... Quoi ? demandai-je, sortant de ma rêverie.

- Laisse donc mon Dragonichou tranquille Blaise, commenta une voix.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à ma meilleure amie, qui affichait un sourire goguenard sur son visage. Un regard noir suffit à lui faire comprendre, que je n'aimais pas ce surnom.

- Bah quoi ? Tu n'aimes pas ? railla-t-elle.

- A ton avis ? grommelai-je.

- Pourtant, de la part de ta blondasse, ça n'avait pas l'air de te déranger !

- Nous y voilà ! répliquai-je, souriant à mon tour. Tu es jalouse !

Elle ouvrit la bouche s'apprêtant à répliquer, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Alors que j'affichai une expression victorieuse, elle me foudroya du regard et se mit à bouder, sous les rires de Blaise. Elle ne changerait jamais. Telle une gamine, elle s'amusait à me provoquer. Mais tel est pris qui croyait prendre. En utilisant les nombreux surnoms mièvres que me donnait mes conquêtes dans les couloirs de Poudlard, nombreux étaient ceux qui soupçonnait une histoire entre nous deux. Mais, elle jouait le jeu. Elle m'avait même forcé à aller avec elle au bal de quatrième année, sous peine de dévoiler mes plus noirs secrets. Quand l'envie lui prenait, elle me giflait pour des prétendues «infidélités ». Tout le monde aurait pu penser, qu'elle se serait vite lassée face aux rumeurs. Mais non ! Elle continuait sans relâche, à faire de ma vie un véritable enfer, pour son bon plaisir. Mais ça s'arrêtait là ! Il n'y avait aucune ambiguïté entre nous. Nous savions tout deux, qu'une histoire entre nous, n'était pas possible. Nous nous connaissions depuis trop longtemps, développant plus une amitié fraternelle qu'un amour passionné.

- Plutôt mourir que de sortir avec toi, commenta la jeune fille.

Je fis mine d'être vexé. Elle pouffa et me frappa doucement l'épaule, sous le regard amusé de Zabini.

Tandis que Pansy, était le sale caractère de notre groupe. Blaise, quant à lui, était la bonne humeur. Toujours à plaisanter, ou à rire à des blagues plus que douteuses, il était très rare de voir celui-ci de mauvaise humeur.

- La jalousie de Pansy maintenant révélée, je te conseille de faire attention à tes prochaines conquêtes, lança-t-il amusé. Pas sûr qu'elles aient un joli visage après avoir rencontré cette Tigresse.

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire, tandis que Pansy se jeta sur lui, un oreiller en main. J'observai la scène d'un coup d'œil amusé, et c'est sans surprise, que je vis mon ami capituler, sous les coups de la jeune fille. Un léger bruit détourna mon regard, et j'aperçus un hibou, une lettre attachée à l'une de ses pattes. Surpris, j'ouvris la fenêtre, et m'emparai de celle-ci. Ayant accomplie sa mission, le volatile s'envola.

_« Cher Mr Malefoy,_

Nous avons bien reçu votre hibou nous confirmant votre retour à Poudlard l'année prochaine.  
Nous avons également l'honneur de vous annoncer, que vous avez obtenu le poste de Préfet-en-Chef, suite à vos bons résultats, et votre assiduité en cours.  
L'insigne se trouve à l'intérieur de l'enveloppe.  
Vous partagerez un appartement privé avec votre homologue féminin.

Nos salutations les plus distinguées,

Professeur McGonagall Directrice de Poudlard, et Professeur de Métamorphose »

D'abord étonné, un sourire éclaira mon visage. Enlever des points à la maison ennemie, donner des retenues à ceux que je n'aimais pas, ce poste présentait de nombreux avantages. Lorsque j'annonçai la nouvelle à mes amis, la brune me félicita mais Blaise semblait en pleine réflexion.

- A ton avis, qui McGo va-t-elle choisir en tant que Préfète-en-Chef ?

Mon sourire disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparut. Je poussai un juron. Je savais exactement qui choisirait cette vieille pie !

**oOoOo**

Je poussai un juron. La belle rousse commençait à m'énerver avec toutes ces questions. Il était tard. Et à ce moment là, je n'avais qu'une envie : dormir. Mais Giny, elle, ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

- Vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre tous les deux !

Un ricanement peu digne de moi sortit de ma bouche. Être fait l'un pour l'autre ! Non mais quelle niaiserie. Bon d'accord, fut un temps, j'y croyais dur comme fer. Mais aujourd'hui, alors que le garçon qui me plaisait m'avait quitté, cette expression n'était pour moi qu'un ramassis de stupidités.

- En plus, ajouta mon amie, vous êtes tellement beaux ensemble.

Je regardai celle-ci avec des yeux aussi ronds que des Cognards. Beau ? Nous étions beaux ? Si il y avait bien un adjectif qui ne correspondait pas à notre couple, c'était bien celui là ! Toujours à se disputer pour un oui ou pour un non, les seuls moments beaux et romantiques que nous avions se faisait entre nous. Nous avions tout de même un peu de pudeur. Un peu trop même ! En public, il ne me prenait pas par la main. Il avait tendance à me murmurer des je t'aime avec la bouche pleine. Lorsque j'étais dans mes pensées, pour me réveiller, il n'utilisait pas des caresses ! Non ! Selon lui, une grande claque dans le dos était plus efficace ! Je soupirai, exaspérée.

- Et puis, vous avez mis tellement de temps avant de vous mettre ensemble ! Se séparer aussi vite...

- Ginny, ce n'est pas grave ! C'est la vie ! murmurai-je impassible.

- Oh non, non, non ! Ne me fait pas croire que tu te fiches de tout ça ! Je te connais Hermione. Alors, explique moi !

Un air de défi sur le visage, je ne pipai mot. Après tout, il s'agissait de ma vie privée. Et puis, je n'avais aucune envie de ressasser cet événement. Bien qu'il soit ancré dans ma mémoire, et que je n'oublierai probablement jamais ce moment, je n'avais aucune envie de le relater. Je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était passer à autre chose. Et ce n'était certainement pas de cette manière que j'atteindrai cet objectif.

- Hermione, gronda-t-elle.

La mine qu'affichai Ginny à ce moment là était plutôt effrayante. Elle ressemblait à cet instant à sa mère, lorsque celle-ci était énervée. Pourtant, je ne répondis toujours pas.

- Hermione Jean Granger, tu as intérêt à me dire ce qu'il s'est passé immédiatement, ou sinon...

- Ou sinon quoi ? la provoquai-je avec un rictus. Tu vas me jeter un sort ?

- Non. Mais je pourrais tout dire à Ronald !

- Dire quoi ? Tu ne sais rien du tout ! répondis-je amusée.

- Disons que je suis une bonne fabulatrice, dit Ginny avec un air de conspiratrice. Et puis, tu connais mon frère, il serait capable d'avaler n'importe quoi !

- Tu n'oserais pas ? murmurai-je révoltée.

- Je vais me gêner !

- Mais c'est du chantage ! m'exclamai-je.

- En ayant vécu avec six frères, j'ai du l'utiliser de nombreuses fois ! Et franchement, l'appliquer contre toi, ne serait nullement dérangeant.

Je grommelai, entraînant l'hilarité de la rousse. Je n'avais d'autres choix que de lui raconter la vérité. Avec un soupir, je finis par tout lui avouer.

**oOoOo**

Un énième soupir, s'échappa de mes lèvres.

- Tu verras, à tous les coups ce sera elle!

- C'est le risque du métier! dit Blaise. Et puis au moins, Pansy sera contente.

Il désigna Pansy puis ajouta:

- Tu coucheras pas avec elle et Pansy sera rassuré.

Je souris tandis que la concernée lançait un oreiller à Blaise. Il le reçut en pleine tête.

- Zabini, la raclée que je t'ai mis tout à l'heure ne t'a pas suffit ? Tu en veux encore ?

- J'arrive pas à croire que je vais me retrouver avec ce rat de bibliothèque ! soufflai-je en ignorant mes deux amis qui s'apprêtai à commencer une nouvelle bagarre.

- Tu aurais préférer une blondasse sans cervelle ? me demanda Pansy avec un rictus.

Je lançai un regard indifférent à Pansy, lassé de ces remarques inutiles.

- En tout cas, on peut pas qualifier Granger de blondasse sans cervelle, pouffa Blaise.

- Bien sûr que non c'est une miss-je-sais-tout !

- Vois le bon coté des choses ! Tu te faufiles en douce dans sa chambre, tu recopies tous ses devoirs, et le tour est joué, argumenta Pansy.

- Ça va être l'enfer, on va se taper dispute sur dispute.

- Un bon moyen de te défouler ! répondit Blaise à son tour.

- Je devrai faire mes rondes avec elle. Je pourrais même pas enlever des points aux élèves de première année pour rien.

- Elle non plus ! objecta ma meilleure amie.

- Je devrais préparer avec elle les différents bals !

- T'as qu'à lui laisser tout le boulot, dit le jeune homme. Organiser un bal, il n'y a pas pire calvaire. Et le meilleur dans tout ça, c'est qu'elle ne dira rien. Ça ne le dérangera probablement pas de ne pas se retrouver avec toi, dans la mesure où elle te déteste.

- C'est réciproque ! grognai-je.

- On le sait ! lancèrent-ils en cœur.

Mon sourire réapparut. Ils avaient vraiment réponse à tout. Et le pire, c'est qu'ils n'avaient pas forcément tort. D'accord, je devrais supporter cette fille ennuyeuse au sale caractère. Néanmoins, il me serait possible de faire de sa vie un véritable enfer. Et qu'est-ce qui pouvait être plus réjouissant que cette idée là ?

**oOoOo**

**Et walaaaa, ça vous a plu ? **

**See you for the next chapter ^^**

**Sybou**


	3. Chapter 3

_Diclaimer : _Tout appartient à JKR sauf l'histoire qui sort tout droit de mon imagination.

_Titre :_ Pires ennemis mais pas si différents !

_Résumé de l'histoire :_ A la fin de la bataille, les anciens élèves sont convoqués pour une dernière année. Entre haine, amour, et actions... Que de rebondissements pour nos deux héros !

_Ptit blabla auteur :_ Merci à **Rita** pour sa review. C'est enfin la rentré, et vous l'avez deviné : une confrontation entre deux tourtereaux. Bonne lecture. Enjoy :)

**oOoOo**

Chapitre 3 : Une nouvelle année commence... 

Assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre, j'observai une dernière fois le magnifique paysage qu'offrait la chambre de Ginny. Les vacances étaient désormais terminées, et il était temps de retourner à Poudlard. Cette perspective me réjouissait, mais il était certain que la bonne ambiance du Terrier me manquerait. Ces dernières semaines avaient, en effet, été plus que plaisantes. N'étant plus menacés de mort, nous avions pu visiter le village de Loutry Ste Chaspoule et ses alentours. Harry, Ron et Ginny prenait de nouveau plaisir à jouer au Quidditch. Quant à moi, je m'étais remise, pour mon plus grand bonheur, à la lecture.

Oui, ces vacances avaient été excellentes, si l'on mettait de côté l'acharnement de Ginny à ce que je me réconcilie avec son frère. Enfin, pas en tant qu'ami, parce que amis, nous l'étions déjà. Non, elle persistait à croire que nous étions fait l'un pour l'autre, alors elle employait tous les moyens pour nous réunir. Mais toutes ses tentatives aboutissaient à des échecs. Mais elle ne perdait jamais espoir. Sa dernière idée farfelue ? Me relooker ! N'importe quoi ! C'était tout bonnement idiot ! Mais selon elle, mes vêtements informes et mes cheveux en bataille ne me mettait pas en valeur. Et alors ? Est-ce que j'étais le genre de fille à se soucier plus de son apparence qu'à la faim dans le Monde ? Alors j'avais protester mais j'avais oublier à qui je m'adressais. Au début, la jeune rousse avait ait la sourde oreille. Mais quand elle avait vu que je ne bougeais pas de mon fauteuil. Elle avait bien vite fini par employer la force du chantage. Et c'est donc de cette manière là que je m'étais retrouver avec des vêtements dans lesquels je n'étais pas à l'aise et une coiffure plus « convenable ».

Je secouai la tête agacée. Je n'aurais pas du céder aussi facilement. Mais finalement cette transformation avait apporté quelques avantages. Je me remémorai l'épisode de la semaine précédente lorsque j'étais rentré avec Ginny de chez Gaichiffons. Harry avait été étonné par mon changement, mais il m'avait assuré que tout cela m'allait très bien. Quant à Ron, je me souvenais qu'il avait recraché tout son jus de citrouille et qu'il n'avait pas pu aligner deux mots. Son teint avait pris une couleur cramoisie sous le rire des autres. Georges s'était moqué de lui pendant toute la soirée avec Bill et Charlie. Ginny m'avait lancé un clin d'œil tandis que j'avais levé les yeux au ciel amusé.

Oui, il y avait eu des avantages. Non pas parce que je pensais que Ronald aurait changé d'avis vis à vis de notre relation, mais parce que pour la première fois, on me trouvait belle. Un sourire éclaira mon visage.

- Hum hum...

Ron me sortit de mes pensées. Il bredouilla qu'on allait bientôt partir. Je mis mes ballerines et descendis en sa compagnie. Mrs Weasley nous attendait. On transplana alors jusqu'à la gare de King's Cross et nous prîmes le passage qui menait à la voie 9 ¾ . Comme à son habitude, le quai était bondé et bruyant. De nombreux élèves couraient en tout sens pour trouver leurs amis ou famille. D'autres, quant à eux, étaient déjà montés dans la locomotive rouge, saluant leurs parents de la main. Enfin, les plus jeunes, qui semblaient être les premières années se tenaient immobiles, passablement effrayés. Ceux-ci écoutaient avec attention les dernières recommandations de leurs aînés. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire face à ces scènes. Je me souvenais moi-même de ce jour si spécial. Comme eux, la perspective d'aller à Poudlard m'avait noué l'estomac. Et dans la mesure où mes parents étaient Nés-Moldus, ceux-ci n'avaient pu répondre à aucune de mes questions.

Nous nous mêlâmes à la foule, essayant tant bien que mal d'avancer avec nos chariots. A ma grande surprise, plusieurs têtes se tournèrent à mon passage. Une légère rougeur vint colorer mes joues et je détournai les yeux. Mon regard se posa sur Ron qui avait également les joues rouges. Mais, alors que j'arborais une expression flattée, lui semblait furieux. Intriguée, je lui lançai un regard interrogateur. Mais il se contenta de pousser un grognement.

- Quoi ? demandai-je sèchement, exaspérée par son attitude de gamin.

Quelques visages se tournèrent vers nous. Et un silence s'installa autour de nous. Harry et Ginny, quant à eux, restèrent en retrait, appréhendant la suite des événements. Mais je les ignorai me bornant à affronter le regard féroce du jeune homme.

- Alors c'est pour ça que tu t'habilles comme ça ?

- Pardon ? demandai-je n'étant pas sûre de comprendre.

Il me désigna les différents garçons qui m'avaient dévisager.

- Tes nouveaux vêtements ? Ta transformation avait pour but de te faire ... reluquer par ces pauvres types ? gronda-t-il avec force.

Mes yeux se firent plus grands tandis que ma bouche s'ouvrit légèrement sous le coup de la surprise. Avais-je bien compris ? Me traitait-il de ... ?

- Je t'interdis de t'habiller comme une... comme une dévergondée !

Ma réaction ne se fit pas attendre et je lui assénai une gifle magistrale. J'aurais tellement aimé lui lancer une répartie digne de ma personne. Mais j'étais trop furibonde pour dire quoi que ce soit. Je le foudroyai du regard sous le regard amusé des autres élèves. Je venais de me donner en spectacle ! Moi Hermione Granger ! Mais qu'aurais-je pu faire d'autre ? Me laisser insulter de la sorte ? Avec toute la dignité qu'il me restait, je m'éloignai et montai dans le train, consciente d'avoir alimenter des ragots.

**oOoOo**

- Madame votre mère m'envoie vous dire qu'il faut vous dépêcher, sinon vous allez manquer le train.

Notre Elfe de Maison me sortit de mes pensées. Je dirigeai mon regard vers l'horloge qui annonçait onze heure moins le quart. Avec un soupir, je récupérai ma baguette posée sur la table de nuit, ainsi que ma valise, et descendis péniblement les escaliers. Ma mère m'attendait au bas et dès que je l'eus rejoint, nous nous retrouvâmes sur le quai. Le silence qui régnait au Manoir fut rapidement remplacé par un brouhaha et quelques rires. J'aperçus mes amis situés non loin, et je me dirigeai vers eux tandis que ma mère se dirigeait vers la mère de Blaise.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demandai-je curieux.

Ce fut Pansy qui me répondit avec un sourire radieux.

- Nous avons eus droit en avant première à une belle scène de ménage entre Granger et Weasley.

Mon sourire s'élargit, et la brune vint se blottir dans mes bras pour m'accueillir. Blaise, quant à lui, m'asséna d'une tape amicale dans le dos.

Lorsque la Serpentard se détacha de moi, je remarquai que du monde manquait à notre groupe actuel. Crabbe étant mort Goyle se trouvait donc seul. Nott était également absent. Blaise murmura que sa mère avait refusé que celui-ci revienne avant de monter dans le train suivit des autres. Quant à moi, je me dirigeai vers Narcissa.

- J'avais peur que tu ne partes sans me dire au revoir ! chuchota-t-elle avec un sourire timide.

Ce fut le premier sourire qu'elle m'adressait depuis l'emprisonnement de mon père. Touché, je lui répondis par une étreinte. Quelques larmes roulèrent sur ses joues et je déposai un léger baiser sur son front.

- Tu vas me manquer, mon fils !

- Vous aussi Mère, soufflai-je avant de m'éloigner.

Elle m'adressa un léger signe de main auquel je répondis par un sourire sincère. Puis je grimpai dans la locomotive rouge et allai à la recherche de mes amis. Je les trouvai bientôt, riant à une blague e mon meilleur ami. Je m'apprêtai à m'installer lorsque Pansy m'interrogea :

- Tu ne dois pas aller dans le wagon des Préfets ?

Pour toute réponse, je grommelai et tournai les talons. A mon passage, plusieurs filles gloussèrent mais je ne leur accordai aucun regard. J'avais autre chose en tête. Si mes calculs étaient juste, Granger serait la nouvelle Préfète-en-Chef. J'arrivai rapidement devant le compartiment. Croisant les doigts dans ma poche, j'entrai dans celui-ci.

**oOoOo**

Assise sur mon siège, bras et jambes croisés, je fulminai. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'on en arrive toujours à ce point ? Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que l'on se dispute ? Ne pouvait-on pas pour une fois se comporter quand des personnes adultes ? Tremblante de colère, je refoulai mes larmes. Mais après tout, était-ce de ma faute ? Pourquoi mon changement l'avait-il mis dans un tel état ? Avais-je réellement l'air d'une dévergondée ? Soupirant, je n'entendis pas la porte du compartiment s'ouvrir. Je reniflai et observai mon reflet dans la vitre. C'est alors que je remarquai un autre visage. Tournant la tête aussi vite qu'un boulet de canon, je m'aperçus que mon homologue masculin venait d'entrer.

Oh Merlin non ! Pourquoi moi ? Le visage qui se trouvait devant moi, je le connaissais bien. Je le connaissais pour l'avoir haï dès la première seconde où je l'avais vu. Il appartenait à un blond lâche et arrogant. Oui, Drago Malefoy, Serpentard digne de ce nom se trouvait devant moi, à l'entrée du compartiment. Ses cheveux blonds étaient toujours bien coiffés tandis que ses yeux gris exprimaient un air impassible. Il ne fit aucune remarque et il s'avança pour s'asseoir face à moi.

A en juger par son expression, il avait du se douter que je serais la nouvelle Préfète-en-Chef. Je tournai la tête et un nouveau grognement s'échappa de mes lèvres. Ce n'était pas ma journée ! D'abord Ron, et ensuite Malefoy ! Merlin, qu'avais-je fais pour mériter tout cela ?

Irritée par cette situation, je m'installai plus confortablement sur mon siège et sortis un livre pour m'aérer l'esprit et ainsi pouvoir penser à autre chose qu'aux malheurs qui s'abattaient sur moi. C'est à ce moment que Malefoy posa son regard sur moi. Un rictus étira ses lèvres. Je lui lançai un regard noir.

- Quoi ?

Il préféra répondre par une autre question.

- Nouvelle tenue ?

Prise de dépourvue, je ne sus que dire, me contentant d'approuver. Son sourire moqueur s'agrandit.

- Weasley a du être flatté que tu mettes autant d'effort à le séduire.

Il avait vu juste.

- Ferme-la Malefoy ! répliquai-je.

- Il faut te faire une raison Granger ! Il t'a plaqué ! compléta-t-il, un air faussement compatissant sur son visage.

- Je t'ai dit de la fermer ! m'écriai-je avec force.

- Et bien Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, je vois que la scène de ménage de tout à l'heure t'a laissé d'une humeur tout à fait charmante.

Ce fut son éternel sourire vainqueur qui m'énerva au plus haut point. Furieuse, je tentai de le gifler. Mais celui-ci, s'y attendant, l'évita avec habileté.

- Une fois. Pas deux !

Il devait parler de l'épisode de troisième année, où, agacée par son attitude envers Hagrid, je n'avais pu m'empêcher d'utiliser la violence. Un léger sourire vint s'installer sur mon visage en me remémorant cet événement. Mais ma soudaine bonne humeur dut le contrarié, car il ajouta :

- Eh bien, aurait-on perdu sa langue ? On préfère utiliser la violence ! Mais cela ne signifierait-il pas que j'ai raison ?

- Et alors ? rétorquai-je mauvaise. En quoi ma misérable vie de Sang-de-Bourde t'intéresse-t-elle ?

Il ne dit rien, dirigeant son regard vers la fenêtre. Alors que je m'apprêtai à sortir, je l'entendis murmurer.

- C'est vrai elle ne m'intéresse pas.

Énervée, je claquai la porte. Je savais que ma vie ne l'intéressait pas, il prenait juste plaisir à me voir souffrir. Qu'il aille en enfer ! Je voulus rejoindre mes amis avant de me souvenir de ma dispute avec Ronald. J'effectuai donc une première ronde en avance. Rappeler à l'ordre les élèves désobéissants, ou répondre aux questions de quelques premières années, serait peut être pour moi une façon de me détendre.

- Eh bien ma jolie, tu as l'air contrarié ! Je connais un très bon moyen de faire baisser la pression.

Je me retournai vers mon interlocuteur, choquée de ce que je venais d'entendre. Il s'agissait d'un sixième année de Serpentard. Il s'approcha de moi d'un pas conquérant, et je pointai sa baguette sur sa gorge, lui lançant un regard noir. Il avait mal choisi son moment le pauvre ! Effrayé par mon expression, il se mit à courir en direction de son wagon.

- Oui, c'est ça ! Barre-toi, hurlai-je mauvaise.

D'une humeur exécrable, je ne vis pas le professeur Slughorn derrière moi me regarder avec stupéfaction.

**oOoOo**

La porte claqua, et je ricanai. Décidément, elle ne changerait jamais. Elle restait toujours cette fille colérique et violente. Il était tellement simple de la mettre hors d'elle. Cet exercice devenait un jeu d'enfant et la mettre dans cet état n'était plus aussi glorifiant qu'avant.

Contemplant le paysage qui défilait devant mes yeux, j'entendis la porte du compartiment se rouvrir. Je tournai la tête, m'attendant à voir de nouveau Granger, mais ce fut le professeur Slughorn qui fit son entrée. Et Granger n'était pas là ! Hmm, cela s'annonçait intéressant !

- Miss Granger n'est pas avec vous ? s'étonna la vieux professeur.

- J'ai bien peur que non, répondis-je d'un air faussement désolé.

Il approuva d'un signe de tête et un silence s'installa.

- Vous savez professeur, je ne serais pas étonné que Gran... Hermione ne soit pas ici volontairement.

- Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda-t-il avec incompréhension.

- Eh bien, Hermione connaît parfaitement le fonctionnement. Je veux dire par là, elle sait que les Préfets reçoivent les instructions de la part du Directeur Adjoint au début du trajet.

- Peut-être a-t-elle eut un empêchement, supposa le directeur de Serpentard.

- Cela peut être une possibilité, approuvai-je. Mais sans vouloir vous offenser, je crains que vous ne vous trompiez.

Il plongea ses yeux dans les miens et haussa les sourcils. Il était temps de lancer mes arguments.

- J'ai eu l'occasion de l'apercevoir sur le quai de la gare, et je trouve qu'elle a beaucoup changé. Tout d'abord par son apparence. Nous savons tous que Miss Granger est le genre de jeune fille à se préoccuper plus de son avenir que de son apparence. Mais aujourd'hui, je ne sais pas si c'est toujours le cas.

Il allait protester, mais j'enchaînai avant qu'il ne dise quoi que ce soit.

- Bien entendu, je sais que tout cela ne prouve rien, mais...

- Alors pourquoi me parlez-vous de tout ça ? interrogea-t-il agacé

- Parce que sa transformation n'est pas seulement physique ? répondis-je avec tristesse.

- Comment cela ?

- Ça me désole de vous dire ça professeur, car je trouve Miss Granger tout à fait... charmante. Mais désormais, j'ai bien peur que tout cela ait changé.

- Mr Malefoy ! Où voulez-vous en venir ?

- Sur le quai de la gare, devant de nombreux témoins, Hermione aurait fait preuve de violence envers Mr Weasley.

Il ouvrit la bouche sous le coup de la surprise et je me retins de ricaner. Mais je savais que mes arguments seraient inutiles. Il fallait simplement trouvé les bons mots pour le convaincre.

- Mais je dit seulement cela pour vous aider professeur. Je n'aurais pas la prétention de m'attribuer un travail qui est le votre. De plus, je suis certain que votre jugement sera le bon, comme à votre habitude.

Une rougeur apparut sur son visage et il balbutia.

- Oh... Eh bien... Je...

- Oui professeur ? questionnai-je, un sourire innocent sur le visage.

- Je vais quand même aller voir Miss Granger pour en avoir le cœur net, déclara-t-il avant de sortir.

Je grommelai. Presque. J'avais presque réussi à le convaincre qu'Hermione Granger refusait son poste de Préfète-en-Chef. Pourtant tout y était : le ton poli et courtois, les arguments ainsi que les flatteries. Où m'étais-je donc planté ? Je réfléchis pendant quelques minutes à cette question. Puis la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau laissant de nouveau place au visage professeur.

- Miss Estelle Gold remplacera Miss Granger.

Puis il tourna les talons sous on regard stupéfait. Pensait-il que j'avais raison ? Ou Granger avait-elle finalement refusé son poste ? Bonne question. Mais après tout, quelle importance ? Je regardai de nouveau par la fenêtre, réjoui par la perspective de ne pas avoir Granger a supporter pendant le reste de l'année.

**oOoOo**

Le reste du voyage se passa sans autre accrochage. Tant mieux ! Je ne saurais quelle aurait été ma réaction devant des élèves en agressant d'autres. Après tout, mon attitude avait peut-être été légèrement excessive face au Serpentard de sixième année. Ou peut-être pas ! D'accord, c'était plutôt flatteur. Mais comment pouvait-il penser que... Je secouai la tête. Ce type était un idiot !

Le train se stoppa bientôt et je descendis de la locomotive. Hagrid se trouvait déjà là pour accueillir les premières années. En m'apercevant, il m'adressa de grands signes et c'est avec un grand sourire que je lui répondis. Puis je me dirigeai vers les diligences tirées comme d'habitude par les sombrals. Manque de chance, je me retrouvai avec Lavande et Parvati. A mon entrée, toutes deux se turent. Lavande me regarda étrangement mais ne dit rien. On pouvait apercevoir dans son regard une lueur... triomphante ? Je secouai la tête. Non, je devais me tromper. Leur adressant un léger sourire, je regardai par la fenêtre le château qui se rapprochait au fur et à mesure que la diligence s'avançait.

Mes yeux se remplirent d'émerveillement. La dernière fois que j'étais venu à Poudlard, c'était lors de la bataille finale avec Lors Voldemort. Le château était alors, partiellement détruit. Mais désormais, celui-ci avait été reconstruit et était plus beau que jamais. Je ne pus m'empêcher de soupirer de satisfaction. Cette année promettait de bonnes choses.

Nous arrivâmes au château sous la pluie. La foule d'élèves se dirigeait vers le château en courant pour ne pas se mouiller. Je repérai de loin Harry et Ron en train de rire. A mon plus grand désespoir, ils ne semblaient pas se soucier de moi.

- Hermione !

Je me retournai. Neuville se trouvait là tenant Luna par la main. Je souris. Je savais que ces deux là finirait ensemble. Ils étaient tellement mignon tous les deux. Ils me proposèrent de rentrer ensemble. J'acceptai de bonne grâce n'essayant pas de penser à mes deux meilleurs amis. En passant devant une armure, je vis que mes cheveux recommençaient à boucler et à gonfler, à cause de la pluie. Je ressemblai à l'ancienne Hermione. Après tout, ce n'était pas plus mal, cette transformation n'avait fait que m'apporter des malheurs.

La grande salle était comme à son habitude bondée. Harry me fit un signe de la main pour que je le rejoigne. Je ne savais pas si c'était une bonne idée, mais je remarquai que Ron ne se trouvait pas avec lui. Je me dirigeai donc vers lui surprise. Je l'interrogeai du regard, mais il me fuyait. Je m'apprêtai à lui demander ce qu'il se passait quand je vis Ron qui enlaçait Lavande. Je compris aussitôt la signification du regard de Lavande dans la diligence. Non ce n'avait pas été une hallucination. C'était un regard signifiant qu'elle avait gagné.

Mes yeux s'humidifièrent et je me précipitais au dehors de la grande salle sans un regard pour nos deux tourtereaux. Je me dirigeai alors vers le seul endroit où je me sentais bien après la bibliothèque. Je montai les escaliers quatre à quatre et ouvris la porte qui menait à la volière. Une fois arrivée, je m'appuyai contre le mur, me laissai glisser jusqu'au sol. Ne me retenant plus, des larmes roulèrent sur mes joues.

**oOoOo**

Quelques sanglots parvinrent à mes oreilles et je me figeai stupéfait. Qui pouvait pleurer ici alors que tout le monde était au repas dans la Grande Salle ? Poussé par la curiosité, je m'approchai discrètement ne voulant pas me faire repérer. Granger était assise, appuyée contre le mur et pleurait à chaudes larmes. Je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un pleurer comme ça. Que fallait-il que je fasse ? Après tout, c'était Granger. Mais d'un autre coté personne ne pouvait laisser quelqu'un comme ça.

Je secouai la tête. Je devenais fou ! Complètement timbré ! Moi consoler Granger ? J'étais carrément siphonné ! Et puis, je ne pouvais m'abaisser à réconforter quelqu'un. Qu'en aurait-il été de ma réputation ? Et puis, récolter les problèmes des autres ? Non merci. J'en avais déjà assez moi-même. Ma main serra la lettre que je venais de recevoir. Soupirant, je m'apprêtai à partir que Granger me parla :

- Que fais-tu ici Malefoy ?

Je me retournai pour la regarder. Elle essayait d'avoir un air assuré mais ses yeux devenus rouge, ainsi que ses joues humides la trahissaient.

- Tu es venu te moquer de moi n'est-ce pas ?

Je gardai le silence et tournai les talons.

- Malefoy ! Je t'ai posé une question ! s'écria-t-elle la voix chevrotante.

- On a plus le droit de recevoir du courrier sans se faire agresser désormais ? répliquai-je.

Et je partis, la laissant seule dans la volière. Qu'est ce que Granger pouvait être agaçante parfois ! Par chance, celle-ci n'était plus Préfète-en-Chef ! Remerciant Merlin, je pris la direction de la grande salle. La répartition avait déjà eu lieu. Tout le monde mangeait tranquillement. Mon regard se posa sur la table des Gryffondor et je compris aussitôt pourquoi Granger pleurait. J'avais presque pitié pour elle. La pauvre ! Qu'est ce que Weasmoche pouvait être con ! Je me dirigeai vers Pansy et Blaise qui m'interrogèrent du regard pour savoir où j'étais. Mais, je leur répondis d'un signe de tête que ce n'était pas le moment. Je m'assis à leur côté et me servis à manger quand la porte s'ouvrit. Granger s'était décidée à assister au repas. Tous les Serpentard la regardaient tout sourire. On voyait très nettement qu'elle avait pleuré. Elle tourna la tête vers moi et me défia du regard avant de se diriger vers la rouquine. Blaise à mes côtés pouffa de rire.

- Bonjour à tous et bienvenu. Étant donné les circonstances des années précédentes, j'ai été choisie par le Ministère de la Magie comme nouvelle Directrice de Poudlard.

Des applaudissements retentirent.

- Merci. Malgré mes nouvelles fonctions, je continuerai à vous enseigner la Métamorphose. Bien, maintenant, passons aux nouveaux professeurs. Je suis heureuse d'accueillir le professeur Solesmes qui sera votre nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

Une nouvelle salve d'applaudissement se fit entendre. Le professeur Solesmes était une jeune femme. Elle avait des cheveux brun qui lui descendaient jusqu'au bas du dos. Son visage était fin et elle avait des traits aristocratiques. Elle arborait une expression sérieuse, mais pourtant, je pus déceler dans son regard une pointe d'espièglerie.

- Pas mal la nouvelle, commenta Bayard avec un sourire pervers.

Certains approuvèrent tandis que Pansy levait les yeux au ciel. Le professeur McGonagall reprit :

- Mr Rusard, m'a chargée de vous annoncer que la magie est interdite dans les couloirs et que les produits venant du magasin Weasley sont interdits. Les sélections pour les postes de Quidditch se feront auprès de vos capitaines et les matchs débuteront en novembre. Nous avons aussi besoin de nouveaux commentateurs. Le registre pour vous inscrire se trouve dans le bureau de Mr Rusard. Pour le reste, je pense que vous pouvez applaudir Mr Malefoy et Miss Gold qui ont été désigné comme les nouveaux Préfets-en-Chef.

Mon regard se tourna automatiquement vers la Gryffondor. Celle-ci semblait s'étouffer avec son jus de citrouille. Je vis le regard interrogateur de ses amis et je ne pus m'empêcher de ricaner. Ainsi donc, le professeur Slughorn avait cru mes dires. Finalement, je n'avais pas perdu la main dans l'art de manipuler quelqu'un. Je vis mes deux meilleurs amis applaudir avec les autres, tout en m'observant surpris.

- Et pour terminer, cette année, de nouveaux événements seront organisés. En effet, nos deux Préfets-en-Chef ici présent devront s'occuper des différents bals pour Halloween, Noël ainsi que la St Valentin et le bal de fin d'année.

La plupart des élèves jubilaient.

- Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne nuit et soyez en forme pour demain.

Des raclements de bancs se firent entendre, et je me levai, accompagné de Pansy et de Blaise. En réponse à leur surprise, je leur narrai l'épisode de Granger. Pansy murmura un bien joué, avant de s'éloigner pour guider les premiers années. Blaise quant à lui, éclata d'un grand rire. En sortant, je croisai la lionne. Elle me foudroya du regard furibonde. Un fou rire s'échappa de mes lèvres. Ce regard, je savais ce qu'il signifiait :

"Malefoy, tu n'es qu'une ordure !"

**oOoOo**

**Et voilà ^^**

**A la hauteur de vos attentes ? N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis et commentaires.**

**See you soon. **

**Sybou'**


End file.
